fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena Lamford
Helena Bontera (ボンテラ·ヘレナ, Herena Bontera) is a female Mage belonging to a Dark Guild named Faux Babylon. Being one of the founding members of said Guild, Helena is considered to be a of S-Class-level, although as a Dark Guild, official S-Class positions are absent. She is a part of the team Twisted Sirens; the very backbone of Faux Babylon. Like the other founding members, she possesses a Lost Magic, namely Keratin Body.' Appearance Helena takes on the appearance of a voluptuous woman of above average height, standing 175 cm (5'9" feet) above the ground. She has waist-long, wavy hair of black color and long eyelashes. Her bangs are swept to both sides, with a single lock of hair hanging down between her purple eyes. With fair skin and full lips, she has been considered beautiful by many. Her purplish, fatigued eyes are often shown half-shut and together with her parted lips, gives her quite a unfazed, somewhat bored, look. Wearing a moderate amount of make-up, particularly her lips painted plum and her dark lashes, she is hinted to embody a slightly narcissistic persona. Notably, Helena's Guild tattoo is located on her sternum and is red in terms of color. Wearing a scanty, black dress with reddish upper part. The dress is strapless and exposes her ample bosom. Of a tight material, the body fit dress is considered to be quite scandalous as well. Her footwear consists of two knee-high, dark-brown leather boots. The right boot is exposed by an opening on the side of the dress. Additionally, Helena wears a pair of black gloves with three red dots. The first dot is located on the top, the second on the elbow and the final on the back off her hand. Between all the dots, a red line is running. When using her Magic, the gloves will extend instead of being ruptured by the extended nails. How they manage to sustain the pressure is unknown. Personality A sly and intelligent woman, Helena serves as the head manipulator of Faux Babylon. She's a capable imitator and actress, often toying with the target's emotions before revealing her true intentions. Note, the word "if". Having a quite mercurial and secretive nature, Helena more than often conceals her thoughts and zips her mouth shut. With a dull facade of a face, analyzing her properly is a difficulty. Quite often, she expresses her boredom and how unexciting she thinks the opponent is and laments the lack of strong enemies out there. Even so, she can be arrogant when facing a strong enemy. When hit by an opposing attack, Snow White often exclaims that she was careless and that it won't happen again. She has a twisted sense of humor and makes ironic remarks about hopeless situations. In addition, Helena is rather narcissistic and takes great pride in her exterior; as well as her intellect. But she treasures her nails and hair the most. Above anything, she values efficiency and often compares Faux Babylon to a clockwork; functioning as a perfect unity. If a single gear fails, it has to be replaced. ''Immediately. Thus, she is regarded as ruthless by both her peers and subordinates, even if it is of the best intention. As a parallel to her epithet, Snow White, Helena appears to be quite drowsy every so often and is, frequently in a comedic manner, believed to have be dead when she sleeps. Another connection, is her favorite food; namely apples. History To Be Announced Synopsis Powers & Abilities Keratin Body (ケラチン本体, Kerachin Hontai): The Lost Magic Helena possesses. It allows her to freely manipulate the cellular structure of her hair, nails, skin and flesh. Basically everything that contains keratin in her body. She can strengthen the material, weaken it, extend it, harden it and even regenerate it in mere moments. This is a major advantage when it comes to fighting hand-to-hand combatants, as she can easily outlast them by healing her wounds and create baleful weapons from her nails. However, this Magic is incapable of affecting anyone else than herself and overuse would result in a weakened cellular structure. It should be noted that this particular Lost Magic requires a keratin-rich diet in order to be executed properly by the Caster. *'Crow Finger' (カラス指, Karasu Yubi): By manipulating the density and the length of the keratin in her fingernails, Helena can transform all her fingertips into into sharp spears of vast length. The durability of her nails is also enhanced, as they can with ease block and trade blows from swords and other melee weapons. They are, surprisingly enough, resistant to Fire-magic too. **'Raven Tree: Graveyard' (ワタリガラスツリー：教会の中庭, Watarigarasutsurī: Bochi): By stabbing the ground while her Crow Finger-spell is active, Helena is able to create long, sharp structures of the same material as her nails. They protrude from the ground and grow towards the sky. While they only grow upwards and are fairly easy to avoid, these "trees" grow branches in order to impale moving targets. The spawning speed and the sharpness of the branches overwhelms the enemy and traps them in a lethal bush of spiky trees. *'Mane of The Succubus' (サキュバスのたてがみ, Sakyubasu no Tategami): The same principles apply to this technique, although instead of using it on her nails, it is used on Helena's hair. This spell enables her to use her hair as some sort of weapon, similar to Hair Magic, but to a greater extent. Her hair can grow indefinitely, be used to trap enemies, suffocate, stab and even enter the body of a victim. However, unlike her Crow Finger-spell, which makes her nails resistant to fire, Mane of the Succubus doesn't remove the hair's natural weakness to fire. *'Return of Quintessence' (カンテサンスの戻り, Kantesansu no Modori): Helena forces her Magic Power to every nook and cranny of her body, restoring damaged skin, flesh, nails and hair. This process is rapid, but frequent usage of this spell takes a huge toll on the user's body and depletes a large amount of Magic Power. It should also be noted that this spell is incapable of regenerating damage done to internal organs. *'Picturesque Masquerade' (絵のようなマスカレード, E no Yōna Masukarēdo): A covert spell which enables Helena to alter her appearance. This spell can allow her to change everything from hair-length to skin pigment, allowing her to take on the appearance of other people. Tough, it is vastly inferior to Transformation Magic, with the sole exception of being more enduring. In fact, the change can be permanent if the Caster of the spell feels connected to their new appearance. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō): Helena has shown that she, ironically, possesses a Holder Magic variation of Sleep Magic. Feeding an unsuspecting target a green apple infused with Magic, she can make them fall asleep in mere minutes. This Magic is Helena's most iconic and the one that spurred her epithet, not the other way around. While she may seem more similar to the Witch in the said story, a rumor claims that Helena often eats some of her own apples and sleeps for hours. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:SereneDreams Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Faux Babylon Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User